a stitch of darkness
by stitchfan
Summary: my stitch fanfiction...it has action some suspence its clean so dont worry about that...and uhhh i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it... and one last thing...i wrote it on 1 page and i cut it into chapters so its format is...weird.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters seen in this chapter…I SO wish I did. I will also be making original characters and I do own them… also the opening was supposed to be for a movie and part of the beginning chapters are in a format I don't fully understand…the rest is much better. Please don't flame me (cry)

oh for reference… parenthesis are for what people are doing quotes are talking and if theirs nothing then its either commentary of what someone looking in can see or just pretend theirs parenthesis their…I need to say this…there ARE mistakes its not perfect if something doesn't make sense ask me and I will explain it or fix it if its wrong.

Opening scene. 1 movie Leroy the movie!

… a zoom shot of stitch concentrating like in a fight "he growls snarls and lunges!" He meets a Leroy in mid-flight and they tumble to the ground in mortal combat. They roll into a tree the Leroy climes the tree and stitch follows! they battle each other for some time neither getting an upper hand. Stitch picks up a table to hit Leroy. Nani comes out and yells "enough!" "how many times do I have to tell you?" "no destroying the furniture!" "and you Leroy just look at our yard!" Nani turns around and yells into the house JUMBA!!! Jumba comes out with some kind of machine. "What is it im much busy now!" Pleakly and Lilo come out of the house. "What's wrong Nani? said Lilo "what did the monsters do THIS time?" said Pleakly both Leroy and Stitch look mean at Pleakly then sullen when Nani scolds them. "don't be hard on them Nani their just training in case of an alien attack" said Lilo cheerfully. Lilo walks over to them and gives them both a one armed hug saying quietly "aren't ya?" picking up quickly they both nod vigorously and agree. Nani looks skeptical, sighs, and roles her eyes "ok but if this mess isn't cleaned up soon, NO dessert!" Leroy and Stitch both look panicked go running and clean the yard in moments. (They both look very proud of themselves looking at the sparkling stuff around them.) "Jumba this is the last time you tell them your planets battle stories. You know how it gets them all riled up!" said Nani. (Jumba looks surprised) What? Its good for them, makes them strong keeps them sharp! Leroy walks up the Nani "can we have a cookie? Leroy asks. "Its to close to dinner time you can have one after dinner if your good." said Nani. Leroy and stitch get into a huddle and whisper to each other. "alien words" they both agree, turn as one and say in unison "can we have 2 cookies then?".

Theme music intro to movie.

play theme song. Show title of movie.

Show a computer screen with a mass of dots on a screen, notice it's the Hawaiian islands, zoom hundreds, zoom thousands, zoom 1, zoom its Leroy. Fade to Leroy. Leroy is helping mrs.hasanawa water her plants. (Another Leroy runs by carrying something heavy.). It shows Leroy passing out snow cones with slush. Ones sparring with kixx. each experiment has a Leroy to help. It zooms out into the computerized dots again and a shadow covers the screen an evil laugh fills the air. ending the theme song.

The screen opens to Jumba in front of his computer screen scrolling through a list of leroys numbered with what experiment they were with. He goes through about 4 different pages and ends up on a picture of Leroy and stitch fighting each other with notes on their claws, teeth, 4 arms, and a velocity charts. Pleakly walks up behind him scareing Jumba and Jumba turns off the computer quickly Jumba turns around and tells Pleakly "he's very busy and cant be bothered with less than important business today." Pleakly says "Nani said dinner's ready." "why didn't you say so!" yells Jumba he runs out off the room but Pleakly looks at the computer with concern and he follows Jumba out. The screen goes out to the dinning room with everyone eating. Leroy and stitch are having a competition of some kind using food as projectiles. Before the entrée gets used as a weapon Lilo grabs them and scolds stitch for being "inflammatory" and Leroy for being "easily provoked" you can see Jumba clearly behind them watching. Nani brings up work and asks Jumba if he had any luck looking for a job, Pleakly yells he had.(they ignore him)but Jumba looks annoyed "ive been very busy doing important evil genius work no time for money making tasks today." Nani gets mad and starts to yell "you said you would look for work!" Pleakly yells "I found work!"(they ignore him) "I am doing genius work!" says Jumba (Pleakly breaks in) "ever since the bednotbreakfast was destroyed I've". Nani interrupts "what exactly HAVE you been doing!?" Jumba gets defensive "that is secret evil genius information not for silly earth people to know and not for experiments to find out about either!" says Jumba. he looks at Lilo who was looking at stitch who was already climbing out the window. Stitch stops and turns around slowly he climbs back in and walks slowly back next to Lilo. "the important thing is you tried" says Lilo and pats stitch on the back. Stitch looks at Lilo sideways and winks. "Where's Leroy?" asks Nani (stitch's face goes blank) " oh he's um… probably stealing jumba's research? Confesses Lilo. WHAT!? Yells Jumba and he runs outside, everyone follows him. (Leroy is looking at the computer screen in horror when Jumba arrives.) When Jumba starts to say something Leroy runs away. Jumba turns off the computer again before the others arrive. (Jumba is looking down at the keyboard with despair.) "it was a harmless experiment." he says to no one in particular. "Jumba what did you do to Leroy!" yells Lilo. "I did nothing!" yells Jumba "he wasn't suppose to find out this way." he says sadly. "What did you do!" says Lilo with menace. Jumba looks at stitch who is looking back. "Ok" says Jumba defeated. "Stitch, you may have noticed already but Leroy isn't the same as before. This is complicated so let me explain." (it goes to a scene from Leroy and Stitch) "When hampsterviel used my cloning machine to copy Leroy you might have wondered why I myself didn't use it on Stitch. The reason is it copies the body and not the mind the copies are almost complete slaves to the original even though none of them knew this. If the original is evil the rest are evil but just like the original will change with it. I thought their nervous systems burning out would sever the link but when I revived the original Leroy all the others came back to. Without the original mind they all had shut down and with its return all started up again. The shutdown had also messed up leroys insides and I needed to do a complete rebuild. instead of using my original design I decided to try some experiments on his mind to see what effected the others. Knowledge and emotion didn't get transferred but memories and personality did. I decided to give Leroy a past so he wouldn't be sad like Stitch was before. (dream sequence) Leroy believe he was on a planet destined to be destroyed, so taking all his people left the doomed world with the help of hampsterviel. he later enslaved them and made them do boring slave like tasks (show leroys as butlers and such) until we heroically rescued them and brought them here. We gave them each a job and that's what they think their lives have been so far. (end flashback/dream sequence) Leroy must have found out about my tinkering and run away. This means all the other leroys will go haywire and stop believing their pasts all over the island. "We gotta help them" shouts Lilo "yeah" agrees Stitch. They both run out of the ship. Nani yells at Jumba "how could you experiment on Leroy like that? Like he was some kind of…" "monster?" finishes Pleakly "it is far to complicated to justify or not" explains Jumba "I created Leroy and I gave him a past to remember, it was only fair" "but why would Leroy run away like that?" asks Nani "Was it really so bad for him to find out his life was a lie?" asks Pleakly (they glare at him) "well it WAS a lie wasn't it?" (screen goes back to Lilo and stitch) Stitch is leading them into the town. (theirs smoke coming from town.) "the leroys are going crazy" yells Lilo over the noise. (People are running around screaming and yelling) Stitch sees a Leroy and chases him (Lilo gets caught in the crowds so she tries to keep the peace as well as she can). Stitch is chasing Leroy over a house when another Leroy runs right behind him, Stitch turns and chased him all over the houses when another one runs through the street below him.(Stitch had chased Leroy all over town before he realized theirs a lot of them) (Stitch is exasperated looks up with a sigh, and gasps) Lilo is trying to get people to stop by yelling at them(she had a few weak tries of asking nicely) "will somebody tell me what's going on!!" a woman stops just long enough to yell "aliens are attacking the town!" before she runs away. Stitch comes up behind Lilo "Lilo!" he says "Stitch we have to stop the leroys from destroying the town" says Lilo "no Lilo its" says Stitch. Lilo interrupts "we have to find the original before its to late!" "look up!!!" yells Stitch (she stops and looks up). (It goes back to Jumba's lab) "does Jumba's story seem kind of weak to you?" asks Nani. Pleakly answers "you mean like the giant holes in Leroy's "life"? asks Pleakly. Jumba comes up from the computer. I spent many weeks working on Leroy's past and you should not be making mockery of it unless you see it in its completeness. "can we?" asks Pleakly. "No" says Jumba simply. "Why not?" asks Pleakly. "As I said before it is not for simple minded not genius people to know." explains Jumba. As Pleakly and Jumba argue about their brains Nani goes over to the computer and starts reading the screen.

This is Kyle Aldrete again hoping you liked my fan fiction so far, I know I did! there is going to be A LOT of stuff happening soon, plot…more plot.. but then action suspense and plot twists!!! I don't own Lilo and Stitch, I so want to but disney wont give them to me! (cries)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything…nothing at all… all rights reserved Disney owns this. also this is the plot page so read on. And no flaming me! (cries)

(on the computer screen)

subject Leroy: memory day 1. **creation**. Bright light. Unknown sound. Rapid movement. First breaths. Feeling of safety. Joy of being alive. (The words and their meaning were downloaded into subject successfully)

Reason of memory :origin is very important, without it subject may question past.

Teacher: Leroy's senses

Subject Leroy: memory day 2. **Learning**. How to walk. How to talk. How to get food/water. Various games. Various fighting styles. Higher learning's-math philosophy geology(ect). (Information downloaded and repeated in random scenarios for reference to subject)

Reason of memory :how you learned to do things is just as important to know as what you learn.

Teacher: Leroy's elders and other intellectual's

Subject Leroy: memory day 3. **Conditioning**. Solve problems quickly but rationally. Fighting for fun is not violence. Respect your elders. The red Leroy clan is the largest clan in the world. The blue clan is most similar to the red but all other clans are much smaller than red. Thousands of simple moral rules.(the download had 1 anomaly - the blue clan was seen as a rival best friend and brother.)

Reason of memory :the things that define you were the teachers and morals you had as a child.

Teacher: combinations of past heroes, legends and some world history.

(The screen goes dark.) "what are you doing? Asks Jumba suspiciously(his finger still on a button on the keyboard. "how could you possible think they wouldn't figure it out?" asks Nani with disdain. "the only Leroy that Could figure it out was under my watchful eyes at all times."(he mumbles some justification of distraction caused by Lilo and Stitch). "All the Other Leroy's would stay happy in their own place as long as we kept the original safe and happy." explains Jumba "you mean manipulated and controlled!" yells Pleakly. (They both jump at Pleakly's outburst.) "I just wanted to be part of the conversation." Pleakly says sullenly. "All I was doing was giving Leroy a past." says Jumba to Pleakly seriously. "But what will Leroy do now?" asks Pleakly. "All Leroy needs right now is some time alone to think." says Jumba. "What if he does something he cant take back?" asks Pleakly "Leroy is completely incapable of harming innocent human people." explains Jumba. "that's not what I meant" says Pleakly very seriously. (the shot goes to Leroy "the original" he is standing looking out on the ocean at the top of a cliff (he has the same look as Stitch did when he was waiting for his "family" in the first movie.) "What do I do?" he asks himself. (A twig snaps.) Leroy gasps and turns around quickly. A very deep voice (unrecognizable except for maybe the laugh in the beginning) "found you" it says. (The screen zooms in on Leroy and the sound of a shot fills the air). The screen goes back to jumba's lab. "Leroy needs us, we cant just wait here." says Nani full of emotion "What if something happens to him?". "why do you care so much for Leroy?" asks Pleakly "I mean he hasn't been here that long." Nani gives Pleakly a vicious look "family is family." She says. "No matter what anyone thinks." she looks at Jumba. "Or does". she walks out. "what did she mean by that?" asks Jumba. (Pleakly is already following Nani outside.) the screen goes to a smallish looking spaceship in the air. Its unusually shaped smart looking sleek with lots of lights. The screen is zooming out and the ship turns out to be very, very big. (A shot of Leroy in a smaller ship in handcuffs near a window looking at the large ship.) Leroy looks at it with feelings even he doesn't understand. (Flashes of past fly across the screen to show he's remembering something.) Explosions, running, fear, (he's running from something.) (he goes through a door and its their waiting for him.)the last thing he remembers is capture and darkness. (It shows the town below and ALL the Leroy's are staring at the ship.) (Show shots of half a dozen Leroy's just staring at the ship.) go back to the original Leroy. He's still looking at the ship. And a new memory fills his mind. Stitch being with him and his whole family just being with him, loving him. He remembers when Stitch promised to be their when he really needs it, no matter what. "but you have to promise me something in return" says Stitch memory "be strong when I cant." memory Leroy is so taken aback he cant even say anything. "but what if I cant?" says Leroy on the ship again. "Its not a matter of cant" says memory Lilo. "just do it" (she was telling him to take a bath.) "its not fair." says Leroy. "Who said anything about fair?" says memory Pleakly. "You do what you have to do its as simple as that." "but I'm afraid." says memory Leroy "we'd never let anything happen to you." says memory Lilo she says it with so much love that Leroy smiles. "its not like a small amount of water could actually HURT you." says memory Jumba as he walks in." Leroy immediately scowls breaks the cuffs and hit's the window. "Jumba!" (all the Leroy's all over Hawaii start running towards Jumba's lab.) "you wont be able to break that." says the deep voice with a humph. "I've been watching you for some time." says the shadow.

I wrote this story over 6 months ago… it wasn't really cut into chapter sized things so im cutting it here to make it easier on you guys to read at your leisure. Also I just realized this thing is over 12000 words long! I wrote it in about 2 weeks…that means typos and format catastrophe! If you see anything please tell me I've read it a bunch of times but you guys see problems way better than me. Oh I don't own stitch or anyone from the show or movies. (cries)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own lilo or stitch…disney does… this page is more plot but has some nice stuff in it and it even introduces some new characters!!! If you don't like them don't blame me… (cries)

(a light flashes and they are now in a room on the large ship) (Screens all over the room light up with pictures of Leroy on the island.) (Each one reacts with Leroy's memory.) Then one flashes above the man/shadow and its obviously one Leroy doesn't remember. "you never knew." says the shadow. Leroy watches the screen. "you were a monster" he says. The screen shows Leroy before the change. "how… why" says Leroy with pain. "All you knew, all you were." says the shadow. "Was to destroy." (as he says this he reveals himself.) he looks like a man but the eyes are wrong. "why?" demands Leroy. "I am a keeper of truth." says the again shrouded figure (you can still see the eyes). The screen above his head changes to jumba's lab. This is bigger than you can imagine." says the shroud. "my poor Leroy!" cries Jumba on the screen. "I never would have let them do this to you if I had known." (Jumba knocks over some beakers and they crash to the floor.) "theirs nothing left!" He cries on his computer console. "their was nothing their to begin with." says a fluid voice. Jumba turns quickly to see a shrouded figure (his eyes are different than the other shroud.) how did you get in here!? Jumba demands. "I have come for what is mine" says the fluid man. "Nothing here is yours" says Jumba. "Only those that don't exist answer to me." Says the fluid man (Looking at Leroy's lifeless body). "Leroy exists!" yells Jumba. "in a technicality he was but he is gone now and forever." says the fluid man with a smile. "Who are you!?" yells Jumba "I am the same as you." says the man. "Where your creation ends mine starts." "why do you want Leroy?" asks Jumba. Unlike your Other experiments, Leroy is special. Says the man walking towards him. "He has Potential, unlike his predecessors he has nothing to call his own." "not even a memory to hold back his true power!" yells the man. "Your mad!" yells Jumba. "You don't know true power, Jumba." says the man. The darkness surrounding the man increases and fills the room. "With or without your consent, Leroy will be mine!" hisses the man. (With the last word Jumba is raised into the air by his shirt.) "you dare attack a scientist in his own lab?! Cries Jumba. "you are blind, there is no risk." rasps the voice in the dark. "Really?" says Jumba simply. He quickly grabs an invisible lever and pulls it down. "What!?" cries the shade. Light fills the room so bright that they both have to cover their eyes. Jumba runs off while the (still shrouded) man staggers and falls. "NO" cries the man as Jumba pulls another switch. "I don't know how you got in here but I know how your leaving!" Jumba cries as he pushes some buttons. "ill be back for my prize." says the shrouded man. the screen flickers and the man is gone. (we watch Jumba wander around his lab.) (He stops and looks at Leroy lying on the table.) "I wont let anyone hurt you again." he says to the not moving Leroy. (The screen goes back to Leroy and the shrouded man on the ship) (Leroy doesn't say anything.) "I showed you this for your own good." He says. "He was my brother." says the shroud sadly "we were created the same as you." "we had neither heart nor mind." "the lack of entity let us tap a power greater than any in the universe." "With power we shaped ourselves." the shroud becomes distant "our creators were afraid and attacked my brother, and with his power he destroyed them." "I was afraid" he says. "I left my brother alone in that place, I ran away but he forgave me and I learned what its like to hurt another." later he found the secret to our creation. He was enraged by our original purpose."(show a picture of mindless drone slaves) "he vowed revenge on all that take life for granted, and I vowed to protect and teach them. We have been at odds ever since. We soon reached the limit of our power" (show them fighting each other) "but we knew if one could tap the source fully they could be a god. What he found later filled me with dread. We had the strength and processing power of a man and whatever power filled us was limited to our original design. Incapable of increasing his own power he sought another more capable vessel to help his cause. Leroy you are not the first." (Leroy looks surprised.) "but you were the greatest." "until Jumba brought you back that is." "since then my brother has been waiting for your mind to break. For you to realize the lie and reject it. He would have enough power to destroy your mind only if you didn't stop him and if you had jumped, he would have had you. The reason I got to you first was because I had given up almost all my power to live and to learn. (Leroy looks around again) "I built this place with my own hands." "The only thing I can do now is hide in darkness." "I've brought you here to ask you something very important. I've replicated jumba's lab. But you have to decide. Will you help me fight my brother or will I have to destroy you to stop him? Its only a matter of time before your mind breaks. If we can stop my brother before then you will be safe and I will leave." (Leroy turns away and says something in "alien") "are you sure?" says the darkness man surprised. Leroy looks him straight in the eye "IH" (the screen goes back to Lilo and Stitch) "what do we do Stitch?" asks Lilo. "Look!" Stitch says (he points at a shroud moving through the sky.) The ship in the sky starts shooting at it (A LOT). The shroud is ignoring the blasts going towards it. (zoom in on flying shroud) "FOOL" shouts the shroud. (action scene of shroud redirecting all the blasts to the ship. Missiles are shot from the ship at the incoming lasers and both lazers and missles are destroyed. (The blasts are filling the sky with lights (bright lights.)) the shroud is stunned and yells (a large rail gun is deployed from ship and quickly fires 1 shot directly at the shroud.) The shroud recovers right before it hits him and blasts it with darkness from his arm. (the "light" shot goes right through the "dark" one and blasts off his arm. (robot parts go everywhere to show he's not human). (screen goes to Jumba in lab) "hostile energy field detected" says the computer. Jumba presses a button on his computer and shows the shroud fighting the ship. "agk!" yells Jumba "where is Leroy?" Jumba says as he types very fast on the computer. "approximated locations of Leroy are (a map zooms in on jumba's lab) "jumba's lab." Says the computer. "what?" yells Jumba (he runs outside.) (All the Leroys are surrounding jumba's lab but still watching the ship, they look afraid.) (screen goes to Nani and Pleakly.) "How is this a good idea exactly? Says Pleakly. "Hold on" yes archcoucelor aliens ARE attacking Hawaii.(murmur on his phone) yes ill hold. "yes we need help! aliens are attacking Hawaii!" yells Nani into her phone. "yelling doesn't help" says Pleakly. "get me Cobra Bubbles!" yells Nani"(they hang up on her) "they hung up on me!" yells Nani. "I said yelling doesn't help." says Pleakly. "hold on" yes arch counselor that should be fine, thank you." (Pleakly looks smug at Nani) "their sending the BRB as soon as they can." says Pleakly. When will they get here? Asks Nani under duress. "Ya know I forgot to ask." says Pleakly. Do you have the BRB's phone number? Asks Nani. Hold on a sec let me check. (he looks through his phone) (screen goes to BRB.) (red lights are flashing and alarms are going off.) gantu yells "battle stations prepare for hyper drive." (he's running down the hall) "captain on deck" says first officer." (Gantu runs in) (he sits down and presses a button.) "get my galley officer in here." "is this really the right time to eat?" Says an officer. (Reuben comes in covered in flour wearing a chef's hat) "all these sirens ruined my soufflé" exclaims Reuben when he comes in. (Gantu looks at him like he's crazy.) "hey I can bake too ya know!" (Reuben looks around) "where are we going anyway?" "Earth" says Gantu deeply. "hey I have family their! think we'll have time to see em?" asks Reuben. (Screen goes to Lilo and Stitch) "is it an experiment?" Asks Lilo. "no" says Stitch seriously. "Is he evil?" Asks Lilo with an evil smile. "Yeah." says Stitch picking up a fallen satellite dish.(the big ones you find near radio stations.) (Stitch begins spinning with the dish really fast like a discus) (he stops when a large car flies right by the shroud followed by a bus and other large heavy stuff. The shroud is easily dodging the stuff thrown by all the Leroy's but is distracted enough for another laser to hit him from the big ship. "Ghaaahh!" he yells as he is hit. He stops yelling and the darkness around him grows until it almost fills the whole sky (it stops near the ship). The stuff is still flying all over the place and lasers and missiles are being fired by the ship but their not hitting anything. (Some junk hit's a missile and illuminates the sky) (the shroud had advanced on the ship.) Stitch goes into his night vision after it gets dark again and can see the shroud easily dodging the junk and he realizes that the Leroy's can see him to. (shot goes to Leroy's) their tearing up everything they can find to throw at the guy. about 30 pick up nani's house (nani and Pleakly are escorted out) and its chucked at him to. Jumba's back in his lab. "Lets see how your not so tricky light tricks really are!" Jumba yells typing quickly on his computer. "weapons activating" says his computer. Lilo knows she cant help in the fight so the first thing she does is run to her school. "Yaarp!" "we need the experiments!"

This cut is for you guys who like to read at a leisurely pace…hope you liked it so far… uhh I don't own stitch…lilo…jumba…Leroy…nani…Pleakly…or anyone else I've even remotely mentioned…except of course the shroud and the (nice)shroud… please tell me what you think ill talk to you…unless you want to flame me…then ill just cry (cries)


	4. Chapter 4

This page is…lets see lets see…ah yes some comedy a lot of serious talking and whats this??? Gantu makes a serious appearance! I don't actually like gantu but that's just me… don't flame me! (cries)

(shot goes to space) Gantu is near earth trying to find the source of the negative energy field. "Cant we see anything in that mess?" Yells Gantu "we don't even know what were suppose to attack!" (Reuben looks smug) "I may be wrong and correct me if I am but isn't it Your job to know that Already?" Asks Reuben sarcastically "I want every cannon ready to fire on my mark" says Gantu "what are you going to shoot at?" Asks Reuben. "Until we know more we should stand at the ready." Says Gantu with reserve. "You do know how stupid that sounds right?" asks Reuben with mirth. "Until we know more…" Gantu is interrupted by a ringing. "incoming call from (Pleakly)" Gantu stands up "put it though." Pleakly voice comes though "Hey Gantu is that you?" "Yes now what's going on down their?" (Pleakly) "well im not really sure."(show Pleakly hiding in a tree) "the Leroy's keep throwing stuff into that black thing. Nani's out looking for Lilo and Stitch jumba's hiding in his lab oh and I think Leroy's missing." explains Pleakly in one breath. "What are the Leroy's doing?" asks Gantu. (Pleakly) "I think their trying to hit the guy flying around in the black thing." "what guy?" asks Gantu "oh I only saw him for a second but he looked mean" says pleakly "we cant see anything!" says Gantu. "its not stopping Leroy."(Pleakly looks down at the Leroy's throwing huge stuff into the air.) (Gantu looks confused) "wait didn't you say Leroy was…" Gantu brightens "get me the schematics on Leroy now!" yells Gantu "these are the notes Jumba gave us on Leroy." Says the first officer. (See Stitch - experiment 626 pops up on screen.) "ha! he got ya their, we don't have any stuff on Stitch." says Reuben with a guffaw. "You think I would work on earth for over 3 years and not make my own notes?" says Gantu with a grin. (he gives the code entry for his notes) (they fill the screen with screen shots of Stitch fighting stuff.) "ok, take me to the ability list." the screen flickers and shows a picture of Stitch with lists surrounding him. "Take me to his vision" the screen focuses on Stitch's eyes. They glow from red to black to red again. "That's it! he has infrared vision!" Gantu says with triumph. "I could have told you that!" says Reuben. "The BRB wasn't installed with infrared sensors" says the first officer. "why not!" yells Gantu "according to this report the BRB was build specifically for Stitch as captain." says the officer. "Why didn't they install them when I was made captain? Yells Gantu." "it says here "replacement onboard."" "where's the replacement?" Says Gantu. "Ahem" says Reuben. (Screen goes back to Lilo with the experiments.) The school has already been redecorated into some kind of war headquarters for the experiments. Lilo yelling orders all over the place and Stitch is trying to keep all the stray lasers from hitting the building.(he's using the big dish to reflect the lasers.) Ok plan A. find Leroy defeat the bad guy save the world and Live happily ever after. Plan B let the bad guy get beat up more and attack him with everything we got. Plan C try and scare them away. Plan D evacuate the planet and hide out on a desolate planet until we are found out and an ultimate showdown decides the fate of the universe. These are described with nice detailed visual aids provided by experiments and some acting in the background. "Uh Lilo?" says Stitch from the window. "Yeah Stitch?" asks Lilo. Something's coming! Says Stitch. Friend or foe? Asks Lilo. "This is an intergalactic battle ship lay down your weapons!" Says the voice of Gantu over a loudspeaker "it's the BRB!" Yells Stitch (Screen goes to Gantu talking into a microphone.) "Whatever you are you cant hide from us." "we can see you just fine." Gantu says with a smile (Reuben is in the background pointing at a screen, he has glowing eye.) "DON'T FIRE!" The "nice" shade fills the main screen. (Leroy's in the background on an operating table surrounded by stuff.) "If you fire…" (the "dark" shade takes over the screen) "you will not keep me from my prize." He yells "we are being fired upon." Says an officer. Evasive maneuvers, lock all forward cannons on target, Full power!" "That would destroy the whole island if we miss!" Says the first officer with concern. "Then we'd better not miss." he looks at Reuben, Reuben looks worried. (The screen goes to jumba's lab,) Gantu's ship, the big ship, the Leroy's, and Lilo's experiment army. Each one is individually trying to attack the shroud but only the big ship seems to make it angry. (Jumba is waiting to fire a giant laser and so is Gantu.) (Lilo wants sparky and a few others to start zapping him but they are waiting for the shroud to stop moving around.) Leroy is still being prepped for some kind of procedure and the good shroud seems very nervous about it. "there is so little time!" says the good shroud. Leroy… are you sure?" he asks very seriously "if we fail you will be lost and you will become the destroyer you fear." (Leroy just nods.) "im sorry… goodbye Leroy" he says as he pulls a lever. The screen darkens and it goes back to the fight between the shroud and everyone else. The Leroy's who were about to throw a very large piece of the island all at once fell over. Nani and Pleakly run over to one to see if he's ok. "is it ok? Asks Pleakly (they had only seen one Leroy fall over) Nani looks around and sees a lot of the other ones to. "No Leroy's not ok!" "I need to get Jumba, make sure nothing happens to Leroy." she says this and runs off to jumba's lab. JUMBA! She yells. A laser blast flies right by her. "What are you doing!" She yells. "You can never be to careful." Jumba says as he puts the laser down. "What is it? I am very busy now." Says Jumba. "Weapons charging" says his computer. Jumba? She asks. I will be blowing him into oblivion! He laughs. "Jumba!" Nani says. He stops laughing "What has happened? Where is Pleakly!" he asks "he stayed with Leroy. "Jumba what's going on? What is that thing?" She asks with concern pointing at the screen. "What has happened to Leroy?" Jumba asks simply. "Jumba" she says sadly. "They just…stopped." She says. "No" he says. "NOT AGAIN!" He yells. he hit's the keyboard. "Jumba what are you going to do?" asks Nani "weapons fully charged" says his computer. "I lost him once by my own hand." he says looking at his computer. "I built him to die!" "you'll never know how that feels." He says sadly. "That …DEVIL tried taking Leroy once. if he's responsible for this he wont be around to regret it!" Jumba says. he hit's a button. "Attack!" Yells Lilo the whole town is in ruins but everyone's safe because of the experiments, mostly finder, slick and some minor experiments that could help find and talk people out of leaving town quickly, who haven't already left. (All the projectile shooting experiments open fire all at once with one strategy. to keep the shade away from the big ship.) The first volley fills most of the sky with aim being wide and inaccurate. Jumba's volley follows at an angle. the big ship keeps firing to. The shade is forced to dodge everything at once and then Gantu takes his shot. The shade stops to watch the giant blast coming from the sky. "HA" he yells. (He catches the blast. He concentrates and he grows his arm back!) "A pity these creatures ignore their true power." He says. (He starts catching all the things shot at him. Jumba's, Gantu's, the experiments, (he ignores the things shot by the large ship.))(the energy he catches starts turning black.) "all the power I could ever want, and I cant keep it, pity." He says holding the energy. He launches all the energy right at the big ship. (the blast is about the same size as the ship). (The ship launches everything it has in defense and it doesn't even effect the blast.)

(show red eyes opening). (the blast closes in on the ship.) "And now to take care of these pests" he shoots a large blast at jumba's lab "incoming weapons fire" says jumba's computer. "Magnitude 3 million." (jumba's eyes get very big) "we are leaving Nani!" yells Jumba he grabs her and runs out of his lab. They run right into Pleakly. "Pleakly run!" yells Jumba "Nani! Jumba! something happened to Leroy!" yells Pleakly. "Pleakly where did all the Leroy's go?" Asks Nani.

I put this cut here for reading purposes. I hope the suspense is finally getting to you…also I think this is really when the story gets good. poor Leroy what has happened to him? (cries)


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I though it was the last chapter but THIS is the one with all the action… or at least the start of it…so please read on! Oh all rights reserved I don't own stitch…but I want to so bad… (cries)

"that's just it!" Yells Pleakly. "They all got up again!" "Where did they go?" Yells Jumba. "They all went that way (he points towards the big ship and the evil shroud) hey theirs one!" He yells (he points at the roof of jumba's lab.) Leroy is staring at the blast coming at him. "He looks different" says Pleakly. (His color is more of a grey than a red now. (Leroy reaches out to the blast.) His eyes are closed. (Show the blast at the big ship hitting the ship but disappearing into something.) Leroy is absorbing the blast and his eyes glow black and evil. The blast in front of Jumba's lab is being absorbed by Leroy as well. (Their eyes are empty and they are not smiling.) when the dark shroud notices what's going on he stops and confronts the Leroy in front of him.(he didnt notice the Leroy saving jumba's lab) "Leroy!" he says "do not fight me!" "we are alike. I know you. use your new power to live!" Leroy just stares at him. A loud speaker from the ship rings "I know your afraid, but if you stay calm there is nothing anyone can do to harm you!" says the good shroud. (Leroy just stares.) "He is a liar!" Yells the evil shroud. "He is trying to trick you, you are just as vulnerable now as you were before!" (Leroy stares) the speakers in the ship blare even louder "there is nothing that you cannot do! even death should no longer be a barrier!" "there is nothing that can hurt you." the dark shroud reaches out a hand. "Leroy!" yells the dark shroud "these people plan to use you against me!" they fear our power, You must join me before its to late!" (Leroy stares) "why do you do nothing!?" you must attack them before they attack us! (gantu's ship is the only thing that cant hear what's going on) "Reuben what happened? did we hit it?" Reuben replies happily "that's a big ten 4 old buddy" "target is no longer advancing on the other ship." "well what's it doing?" asks Gantu. "Lets see… according to this reading…(he panics) something down theirs building up energy FAST!" "how fast?" Asks Gantu. "I'm not sure." first officer answers "The only thing that even comes close is the energy released in the birth of a black hole!" (Gantu jumps up) "open fire and prepare for hyper drive!" Yells Gantu "If this isn't localized the earth could be destroyed!" "You want us to run?" asks an officer. Gantu looks sad "In the case of a threat of this magnitude the BRB was installed with a … unique feature." I want this ship evacuated, we're going to ram the target. (The screen goes to Leroy) (through Leroy's eyes you see the dark shroud and nothing else, no sound, no movement.) (Through Leroy's eyes he looks up and laser blasts are going towards him.) You can see his hand raised in front of him. (Show Leroy from the ground near Lilo.) No one says anything. they all look shocked as Leroy is engulfed in so many lasers that they dwarf the large ship as well. Perhaps I should dispose of the rest of our enemies myself." says the dark shroud as Leroy is still being pelted by nonstop fire. Show the perspective near Lilo again. The blast from the dark shroud nearly darkens the whole sky above them. Lilo screams, Jumba yells, Pleakly and Nani scream. (show everyone's perspective of the blast going right into town straight down at the school.) Stitch stands in front of Lilo to protect her. All the experiments hold their ground with dignity and courage. (Show Stitch protecting Lilo, his ears up.) he turns when someone steps near him and he nearly starts to cry. "LEROY!" "you came back!" (something echoes in Leroy's mind.) (A ghost in Leroy's past calls to him.) (Leroy lifts his hand but doesn't stop looking at Lilo and Stitch) "so what's this unique feature you talked about Gantu?" asks Reuben. well its really quite simple really. when in hyper drive all weapons and ship functions are suspended because you run the risk of hitting whatever you fire, but if we fire our weapons in hyper drive WITH a hyper drive then they will be going faster than us." "mostly Missile's" "our ship will be disabled in the wake of a hyper drive activation so the self destruct sequence will already be active and virtually all our mass would hit the target, utterly destroying it. "Uhh has this ever been…tested before? Asks Reuben unsteadily. Gantu smiles. "Oh many times." "The ship is of course destroyed but the target, well the target…lets just say even atoms cant survive this kind of punishment." "hyper drive charging" says the computer. "Uh shouldn't we um ya know evacuate?" Asks Reuben nervously. "Everyone else already has." and… as you already know Stitch survived a crash in hyper drive unharmed. as for me the captain always goes down with his ship. He says heroically. "Is it actually mandatory for you to do that?" Asks Reuben. Gantu looks dismayed "Well… no but that doesn't…" Reuben interrupts. "What would make you stay!?" gantu fills with pride "To me, pride is greater than any fear." Reuben gets mad. "the only thing ive ever seen you proud of is wearing that yellow leotard and red cape!" retorts Reuben. "Yeah (Gantu laughs) but then I wasn't captain of my own battle cruiser!" "so if you WERENT captain you would leave and NOT die?" Gantu looks regretful "but I am captain." Reuben looks annoyed "but if you WERENT captain you WOULDNT die!" Gantu looks confused "what are you insinuating?" Reuben had enough "I want you to give up your job!" "without an active captain to give the order we cant override the system" (as a safety measure of course) Reuben replies "then make me captain." Gantu gets upset "you don't know how to be captain!" Rueben gets upset "its not like ill have to be captain for long!" "hyper drive fully charged" Gantu looks at the hyper drive lever and looks defeated "Ok ok you can be captain but you must hold the office with honor! You must never run from your duties and never forsake your friends." Reuben turns around and looks mad "Wait… didn't you just do both those things?" Gantu's voice is now on an intercom "I didn't forsake you." Reuben looks around quickly "Gantu?" Gantu on the intercom "All the authorizations have been transferred to you so all you have to do is activate the hyper drive." (Reuben panic's) "How DO I activate the hyper drive?" "hyper drive activated" (the ship starts to shake) "oh blitz…" the ship hits hyper drive and explodes shooting gantu's pod into space. (Leroy is still being bombarded with lasers when something inside him snaps) (time slows down and his eyes turn solid red.) the view of Leroy changes to show him inside laser blast's hovering in place. (the part of the ship he was standing on is gone) he watches a single beam in slow motion as it passes him. He sees Lilo and Stitch waiting on the ground,(his eyes turn normal again when he focuses on the Leroy watching them.) even focused on the other Leroy he still lifts his hand and puts a shield around the entire island to stop the ship. It works for a second, But something happens that Leroy hadn't expected… his shield broke! The ship is shattered and rains debris all over the island, Lilo screams, Nani screams, Pleakly screams. Gantu's ship had been very accurate and most of its mass really did hit Leroy but the shield had stopped some of it and it was falling on all the parts of the island. (This part is in slow motion) Gantu's ship hits Leroy full throttle without slowing down. (The shockwave can be seen from space) (Gantu watches it) the dark shroud is dodging some of the debris but he keeps looking for Leroy. The Leroy near Jumba collapses so does the one near Lilo and Stitch. The dark shroud see's this but doesn't know what to do. He looks up trying to find out what happened. (The good shrouds ship is being torn apart from the debris because it was so close to Leroy.) when Leroy falls over again Lilo and Stitch catch him before he hit's the ground but the Leroy on Jumba's lab falls off and hit's the ground hard. This shot will be alternating between a Lilo-Stitch and jumba-Nani-Pleakly scenes. "LEROY wake up! Yells Lilo. "Open your eyes!" Jumba runs to Leroy "NO! NOT AGAIN!" Jumba picks Leroy up "you'll be ok" he says (like you would say to a child) (he hugs Leroy and cries.) Nani and Pleakly stand their not saying anything. Lilo holds Leroy but she's no crying, Stitch is. Lilo just holds him but seeing Stitch she holds him to. "Why does that monster take everything I love away!" Yells Jumba defeated(he thinks the whole town was destroyed.) He hugs Leroy even tighter. Stitch hugs Lilo but pushes her away and looks at the dark shroud in the sky. He lays Leroy on the ground and goes into the schoolhouse with the other experiments. Lilo was about to follow him when the roof of the building exploded outward. Stitch had been launched straight at the dark shroud by some of the experiments, and he wasn't alone. all the flying fighters were with him. (And a couple of non flyers like Stitch as well.) Jumba is still crying about his loss when he sees something. An army attacking the dark shroud. his experiments were alive! The dark shroud wasn't paying attention when Stitch hit him in the back and by the time the others reached him was already in a lot of trouble. (Stitch had both the dark shrouds arms pinned and was simultaneously biting hitting and kicking him.) By the time Stitch was finally thrown off him the other experiments were swarming him. They caught Stitch on his way down and threw him back at the dark shroud again. (It looks like the dark shroud was going to lose when he stops panicking focuses and disappears.) Only Stitch can still see him but had no way of actually getting to him again. Stitch is looking at the dark shroud in infrared and he is glowing and getting bigger(gathering power). (something starts glowing behind the dark shroud as well.) Whatever was behind the dark shroud quickly dwarfs him. Stitch switches back to normal vision and an explosion almost knocks him out of the sky.

Yet another cut! Sorry for the location I just think cutting it because of story is a lot better than cutting for time. don't flame me!! (cries)


	6. Chapter 6

This is where the plot really starts to make sense I loved the story so much right here that I couldn't stop writing for almost 5 hours…all rights reserved I don't own stitch disney does…and yes 5 hours is a long time… carpotunnel… (cries)

(Leroy was back!) The energy the dark shroud was going to use to attack had been taken by Leroy to rebuild himself, just like the dark shroud had done before. Leroy's not sure what to do. He had thought he was safe but had been destroyed, and now he was back and completely fine. he knew that what hit him was gone and he could wait again in safety. (Jumba almost runs away when Leroy floats back onto the lab without a sound.) (Lilo yells when Leroy gets up and walks away.) It wasn't that she was scared she just wanted to talk to him. "Leroy wait!" She yells (Leroy pauses for just a moment before walking again.) the good shroud is just getting out of the wreckage of his ship when a Leroy comes up to him and beckons for him to follow. The shroud didn't know what to do, he seemed to be mostly intact so he follows Leroy. (Being a constructed being the shroud was awed by Leroy's ability and potential, his design was perfect, his mind sharp and even his character was unique. he knew he would never be as strong as him but he felt no jealously, only hope that he didn't use his power for evil.) It had taken them years to fully understand themselves but Leroy had seen himself and could probably do anything either of them could at their strongest. This wasn't the original Leroy but he knew the link between them was so strong that it could never be severed and as long as one lived they could still function enough to regenerate (which was one ability that even with his feeble power he never lost). All the Leroy's were like a conduit for the original and each of THEM were capable of destroying a world. Their was never a thought that Leroy would become evil but he had seen to many people grow indifferent and he knew with silent manipulation his brother could twist Leroy into something. Something less than what he was before. Less than nothing. The good shroud knew this was his last chance, if he failed here his brother would win but he didn't have enough power left. he was finally mortal and was as fragile as a human. Leroy had led him towards the school, and Lilo was their. (She was staring at him.) She was about to say something but stopped when a large purple experiment with 4 arms charged at the shroud.(kixx) no one seemed to do anything but kixx flew about 20 meters above and behind them. A few other experiments tried and failed to do anything as well but Lilo threw a rock and hit the shroud in the head. Leroy seemed to smirk but waved for Lilo to stop. When they finally got closer Lilo realized how hurt the shroud was. (She tried to run to him but Leroy stopped her). Seeing her concern he put a hand on the shroud and with a flash of light he was healed again. It wasn't until that moment that the shroud realized how close he had been to dieing. he had had dozens of near fatal wounds. Leroy smirked again when the shroud realized his head still hurt from Lilo's rock.(shrouds point of view) Lilo looked relieved when I smiled and thanked her for her concern. that's when I realized it had been a test. For me, and Lilo. Leroy needed to know if Lilo would help me when she saw I was dieing. Leroy also wanted to know if I could forgive Lilo for hitting me with the rock, I had. He looked at us and I knew at least for now that Leroy was safe. (Lilo's view) the dark man was standing behind Leroy but he looked ok now and that was good. He didn't seem dangerous but the bump on his head was getting big. Leroy stepped aside and I realized the dark man was happy. He was smiling. I knew he wasn't a bad guy or Leroy wouldn't have helped him. The shroud was looking at Leroy but something must have caught his eye because he looked up, I tried to see what it was but the sky was getting dark again. (Leroy's view.) Lilo and my creator seemed to be doing fine now, they are safe and they will stay that way until something new happens… Lilo? Is that her name? ill stay here and find out.(universal view) the three beings (Lilo the shroud and Leroy.) all in their own worlds don't know what to say. (Stitch ends the silence by flying straight into them.) Stitch jumps up and is about to tackle the shroud when he sees Leroy and tackles him instead. "LEROY!" he yells they wrestle for a second before Stitch is invisibly picked up and floats over to Lilo. (Leroy is a little shaken by his own actions but says nothing.) Stitch is confused "Lilo what's going on?" Leroy is shaken again. he looks at them and hoarsely whispers "Lilo?" "yes?" She answers smiling. How do I know your name? he asks quietly. "We're your family!" she says. "What is family?" Asks Leroy. (The shroud feeling he isn't part of this starts to back away.) Lilo and Stitch look at each other. "A family sticks together, they never leave someone behind." Says Lilo, Stitch finishes "even when someone is gone you don't forget them and they'll always be their with you." Leroy looks annoyed. "the shroud seeing the problem goes to their aid "what they are trying to say is, you were once their family, you played together, lived together, and were happy. Their was a lot you have forgotten when your memory was erased but don't worry, a backup was created in my ship. (Leroy looks at the wreckage of his ship.) "Your ship is gone, where did my memories go?" asks Leroy full of despair. In case my ship was destroyed it would broadcast your memories back to you. Their seems to be a problem though… there are approximately 50,000 Leroy's on this island and only 1 full past for you. It should have gone to the original but their was a lot of interference. you were the closest and probably got the most data but its obviously corrupted and being misinterpreted by your subconscious as memories without origin. Your not crazy Leroy but you will know things you cant remember and remember things you never knew before. Any other Leroy in close proximity would also be remembering things and each one will interpret it differently. (Leroy isn't taking it well.) "why did you take my memories away?" the shroud looks down without making eye contact. "You told me to." (Leroy looks up at the original Leroy staring at the dark shroud.) "does he know?" asks Leroy indicating the original. "I would think he knows the least of all the Leroys he wasn't fully their when my ship was destroyed." Leroy turns to Lilo "Lilo, what should I do?" (lilo seems overwhelmed.) "umm…do you know where the other Leroy's are?" "most are near jumba's lab." Leroy answers simply "how do you know?" asks Lilo. "I can feel them." the shroud feels an explanation is in order. "when Leroy's memories were removed from his body the power from an unknown source filled him and strengthened the connection between the original and the copies. "is that why Leroy can do those weird things?" asks Lilo. "Yes and I would not have done it if he had not told me to under his own power." says the shroud. "Jumba said memories and stuff were able to go to the original from the copies right Stitch? Asks Lilo "IH" says Stitch. "If we can get all the Leroy copies together maybe we can get them to remember who they are!" the shroud looks as happy as they are but quickly stops smiling and tells them something important.

Cut…sorry just another good place to add suspense. Also I don't own stitch or anyone else even though I want to. don't flame me (cries)


	7. Chapter 7

Another action scene? Who would have though… oh wait is it? you'll have to read it to find out, cuz I forgot…sorry don't flame me! (cries)

"we must wait Lilo." says the shroud "how come?" asks Lilo. The shroud starts to answer without thinking. "The only reason my broth… (corrects himself) "the other shroud hasn't destroyed this planet was because Leroy was unstable and he was trying to do the same thing I just did to Leroy, only without us around to help him." "If Leroy were to suddenly (and completely) remember who he was he would no longer have the powers he has now and would be worthless to him." the shroud looks grave "We would be doomed." (Lilo looks at the ships debris) "Then why did you have the ship ready to do just that?" asks Lilo. "If he had tricked Leroy into destroying my ship, or earth, or anything at all I would have a way of turning him back to normal again, stopping Leroy from destroying everything he loved." "what exactly DID destroy your ship?" asks Lilo. "Someone by the name of Gantu." says the shroud. "GANTUS HERE!?" Lilo and Stitch say in unison. "I'm sorry to say, no." "he went into hyper drive and rammed Leroy, his ship is gone." Lilo looks hopeful "Did he abandon ship?" (he looks sad) "when it went into hyper drive their was only one person onboard." Says the shroud. "it was the captain." "I was trying to contact him when it happened but his com system was busy." Lilo looks sad. "do you think he's ok?" the shroud responds without thinking. "I don't think anyone could survive that kind of punishment." (the screen shifts to the wreckage of the BRB) "I've been shot, blown up and attacked by almost every experiment on this island." Says Reuben pushing some debris off himself. I'm starting to think Gantu does this stuff on purpose." (he gets up) "well im a little singed but I think im okay!" (Reuben takes a step and falls over something.) "what the…!" (he falls off a large hill) (Shot goes back to the original Leroy.) (the experiments stopped attacking when Stitch attacked the other shroud.) (the dark shroud is a little angry at Leroy taking his energy to heal himself) "why do you defy me?" "what do you want?" (the dark shroud gets mad.) "they tried to destroy you and you do nothing!" (he becomes somber) "there is nothing I can teach you if you don't listen, and I will not waste my time if you continue to ignore me." (he becomes determined) "you have learned to heal quickly but that is simple, I could teach you things it would take centuries to learn on your own!" (Leroy opens his eyes and looks directly in the dark shrouds eyes) fearing Leroy will attack him the dark shroud puts up a shield. (Leroy clears his throat and the original speaks for the first time.) "I'm good, for now." (he closes his eyes) (the dark shroud freaks) "I…was going…to teach…you." he cant focus in his rage. (Leroy opens his eyes again.) "Then teach me." he says with a smirk. (The dark shroud shoots sparks out of his eyes.) "FINE!" the dark shroud yells. He shoots 3 different blast at Leroy. One wide one thin and one spiraled. (Show Leroy watching the blast in slow motion) "hmmm" he muses. Leroy fires an exact copy back at the dark shroud. (Leroy's blasts look the same but are about 10 times bigger.) It goes through the other blasts and would have hit the dark shroud but they opened like a flower missing him and filling the sky with fireworks. "interesting but unnecessary" says Leroy. (The dark shroud is humbled but still angry.) "you wish to make a fool of me?" yells the dark shroud. (Leroy closes his eyes) (realizing he's fighting a losing battle the dark shroud changes his strategy.) "if you answer me I will teach you!" Leroy opens his eyes and is suddenly half an inch from the dark shrouds face. "deal." the dark shroud screams and fly's back 20 feet. "How did you…" (the dark shroud straitens up) ok, I see you want to learn, I will teach you but there is much for you to learn. "We have time" says Leroy. "That we do" says the dark shroud smiling. They disappear into a cloak of shadow. "Where did they go Stitch?" asks Lilo. "Their still their Lilo." He answers. (A bubble appears in the sky around where they were and quickly reforms several times before fading away.) "what was that?" They ask the shroud. "He must be showing leroy how to make shields." He says. "We have to get the Leroy's ready in case something happens." says Lilo. "What will happen when were together?" asks Leroy. "Nothing should happen until you get close to the original Leroy, But its not a common thing for this to happen." "Will I still be me?" Asks Leroy. The shroud answers "Right now I wouldn't be surprised if you had the strongest mind and all the other Leroy's would start to act like you." Leroy smiles, but stops. "what about the other Leroys?" Leroy becomes adamant "we have to tell them what we're doing." the shroud sighs "we don't know what will happen. (He puts a hand on Leroy's shoulder). "All we know is, if we don't, they'll all die and so will we all." Leroy looks from Lilo to Stitch to the shroud. Leroy becomes somber "If we cant convince them to try then we have to find another way." the shroud responds quickly "if we cannot convince the other Leroys to join us we must fight for our liberation." he brightens. "I doubt the original Leroy will stop us. we will go without you and tell him you are coming, we can prevent triggering a connection that may alter his mind. (Leroy seems convinced.) "lets do it!" Lilo kind of ruins the happy mood. "You said the other Leroys were unstable right? " well …what if they try and stop us?" the shroud thinks for a moment "im sorry Lilo you are completely correct… Leroy I know you are the smartest of your brothers… but that also makes you the weakest. (Leroy frowns in thought.) "if we were to confront another Leroy we would undoubtedly lose. The shroud tries and cheer them up. "You said the other Leroy's have almost all gathered in one place, if you are correct then they are waiting." the shroud begins to lecture. "They will be highly receptive to new information but like you, will be skeptical to new people." "Everyone you've met so far you have tested, even Stitch. You knew he wasn't trying to hurt you when you were fighting and when you picked him up he didn't resist. You could have destroyed him but I saw the way you looked at him. you saw yourself in him and waited to see what else he did before acting." "The other Leroy's will only listen to us if they choose to and that is iffy at best." Our best bet is getting the original Leroy on our side." (the shroud looks at the sky.) "im still not sure what the original Leroy has been doing for so long… he appeared to be listening to something. I know he was only mentally a few minutes old but he spoke perfectly and knew words that shouldn't have been in his vocabulary yet… undoubtedly that's how you learned to speak so well." he says to the leroy "maybe he learned it from Stitch?" proposes Lilo." "Stitch ask Leroy something." (Stitch says something in alien and laughs.) (Leroy looks at him like he's crazy.) Lilo gets mad "I meant ask him a question." "ok ok…gabaaa…(he looks around and smiles again.) patouki? Stitch laughs but Leroy still doesn't respond. "Stitch, when this is over im going to wash your mouth out with soap." Says Lilo. Stitch nods and looks sad but licks his lips. "Is this family?" asks Leroy. Yes Leroy, this is family at its best! Says Lilo. (Lilo and Stitch hug.) "I don't understand, but it sounds nice." Says Leroy. The shroud cuts in urgently. "Im happy for you all but something is happening that you may want to know about."

Another cut another page to post… its just as hard on me as it is on you… also I don't own anything…except at this point the shrouds… that's it… (cries)


	8. Chapter 8

This is it…ive had it…ive cut this thing so many times its not even the same story anymore…ok fine it is but STILL!!! This is so close to the end that you HAVE to keep reading it! Maybe 1 more cut…if not great but if so don't hurt me!!! (cries) all rights reserved (cries)

the shroud gets that lecture tone again. "They are connecting minds…it's a way… it's a way I used to talk with my brother… Before he starting hating my existence… (the shroud is in a panic.) "but its to dangerous for them to connect minds. Leroy's mind is to simple, that's what's making it take so long. The greater the difference of intelligence the longer it takes to connect. If they manage to connect… Leroy will be lost and my brother will control his body. We must go to the other Leroy's and get them to come with us NOW!" yells the shroud. "there is no need." Replies Leroy. "I've been talking with them for the past few minutes. When your…brother taught the original Leroy we must have learned it to… they seem to like you and the one at jumba's lab keeps having to pick Jumba up and carry him away…he likes their attention and wants to keep them safe." "I've told them about your brother and they are on their way." Leroy seems to remember something. "Also, some of the other Leroys say they can hear a lot of static noise. They don't know what it is but the original Leroy was staying directly in the center of it when your brother was talking to him. (Stitch gives a start and runs off.) (he comes back with the big dish he had earlier.) (Stitch says something in alien and points at a building.) "The radio station!" Yells Lilo "Leroy's been listening to the radio!" Lilo goes from happy to dismayed. "does that help any?" (the shroud looks serious.) "it may…it may, WAIT! He exclaims. If Leroy was capable of listening to the signal we may be able to talk to him and warn him before their minds are fully connected. "Cant Leroy just talk through his mind?" asks Lilo "oh I wish it were that simple…the shroud undoubtedly controls the link, if we try to do anything, he can easily lock us out." (the shroud points to the tower) "We need that dish back on the radio station!" "no problem." says Stitch he immediately chucks the dish at the tower and misses it by about a foot. "Oops!" He says. The dish stops less than a meter behind the tower and floats back into place. "Coooool" says Stitch. "No problem." says Leroy. They laugh. "It has to be pointed at them." Says the shroud. The dish turns and points at a dark spot in the sky. "now have to warn Leroy as soon as possible." says the shroud. (they run inside but the shroud doesn't know what this stuff does and picks up a speaker to talk into.) "Leroy, Leroy don't connect your mind, it will kill you! Leroy…LEROY!" Lilo walks in presses a button and speaks in a calm voice into the microphone. "Leroy this is Lilo I'm a friend and you need to know if you listen to that guy he will kill you, that mind thing he wants to do is a trick please don't do it. The "dark" shrouds voice comes out of the speaker in the "nice" shrouds hands. "I'm terribly sorry Lilo but you are to late. The shield ive put up is blocking all your transmissions so only I can hear them." (He laughs.) "I don't know why you tried radio but outside interference is no longer a problem." he sounds a little childish "we're almost fully connected…it took a while longer than I thought it would… his mind must be weaker than I though" he mumbles. The shroud grabs the microphone from Lilo "you will never get away with this!" he yells. The dark shroud responds. "I already have." (his voice gets a rapturous tone) "It is done." He says.

A cut and another cut…this is getting redundant…sorry. But its about to reach the climax of the story so keep reading!!! I don't own lilo stitch or anything else so don't flame me… (cries)


	9. Chapter 9

Finally the climax of the story…but don't fret this isn't the end…or is it??? Im not really sure…sorry. I really hope you like the ending… its not going to be what you expect… or is it? No seriously am I suppose to be able to read your mind??? All rights reserved I don't own stitch…he dosnt even know I exist… (CRIES)

Show the dark shroud entering Leroy's mind. It is a vast emptiness, a perfect white room. The dark shroud takes a step and a word appears in front of him. it says "listen". "Is this it?" says the dark shroud bewildered. Oh well, lets get this over with. He lifts his hand and blasts it. "Now to find his consciousness." He says. He walks away without looking back. (the word reappears when he leaves). "this has got to be the most hollow mind ive ever been in." exclaims the dark shroud. He's looking up and when he looks back down Leroy is there. (Leroy is about half the size as normal) "is that you Leroy? Asks the shroud jokingly (he looks up as a joke) "Your not hiding are you?" he looks down and Leroy's gone. (He looks around quickly and takes a step.) The word "listen" appears in front of him again. The dark shrouds shoulders drop. "this is bad isn't it?" (Leroy appears behind him normal size.) "only for you." Says Leroy. "But how?" Asks the dark shroud. (Leroy walks up to him from the front but hes still behind him.) "We knew you were evil the minute we saw you. You thought you could deceive us and we allowed it only to see if we could change your mind." (Another Leroy walks up.) "We were waiting for you to try and kill us." (another Leroy appears, surrounding him) you gave us the means to protect ourselves. We were waiting for you to try and control us and you let us talk without reverting into one mind. If you continue we will stop you but If you stop we will let you go." (the dark shroud becomes angry) "My mind is stronger than yours" says the shroud unimpressed. "Your only minutes old." The shroud has a lot of him selves walking in to surround the other Leroy's. "there is no way you can defeat me here." "Here I am a true god!" he grabs one of the Leroys and picks him up. "I have lived longer than earth" (Leroy stares) "my mind holds the secrets only time can reveal." his eyes bulge in their sockets "and your strength means nothing here!" he throws Leroy and shoots a blast at him. (The Leroy is gone.) (all but one Leroy is gone.) Leroy looks the shroud in the eye "do you yield, dark one?" asks Leroy. The shroud stops. "what is it you think you have?" "your friends are gone, they cant get back in." "You have no resources to protect yourself with here. Your mind is empty!…theirs…nothing in your mind… at all." He trails off. And Leroy smiles.(the extra shrouds disappear)"there is one thing you got right this time, dark one!" says Leroy. "My mind is almost completely empty. I have all the power I need to defeat you AND so many memories as to fill billions of lifetimes." the shroud doesn't believe him. "You cant have memories! "ive watched you since you became this way!" says the shroud. "there are over 50,000 leroys on this island and yes most were in your general area but 1 was at jumba's lab, and that was all I needed to get a signal." "A signal to what?" asks the shroud. "The universe." Says Leroy. The shroud looks angry again "Jumba's lab has no off planet communications" the shroud looks at Leroy and frowns. "No" says Leroy. but we didn't need one. The information was already here, all we needed was a medium to transfer the data to a satellite pointing here. "What data?" asks the shroud. "every broadcast, everything recorded not just earth's but everything ever sent leaves an echo in space, since the dawn of time. Humans call it white noise. They don't know what it is but they've recorded it for decades and stored it for study. All I needed to do was get it. Ive received every transmission picked up by earth for the past century. I even picked up the signal from Gantu before he rammed me with his ship." Leroys eyes narrow. "and yes, I received Lilo's transmission as well." The shroud shrinks back. Varying degrees of fear and hate go through the shroud and he finally comes to one conclusion. "let me go and I will never come back!" Leroy looks the shroud in the eye and nods. (The white world begins to dissolve but instead of being outside their in a much darker room with several piles of junk and an obvious wall in the distance.) The shroud freaks and immediately tries to hide. "Stay out of my mind!" He yells. "I'm afraid we have to see if your sincere before we let you go." (The shroud stays hidden.) Leroy takes a step and a large group of words appears in front of him. "live" "regret" "pain" flash in front of him before they quickly disappear. "Why would you forget your past but keep these?" Asks Leroy sadly. The voice of the shroud can be heard all around "they are my origin. they are what keep me strong." "all they have done is ruined you kept you from your brother and make your existence unbearable." says Leroy. "I will never fall to your lies!" (The shroud appears in front of Leroy half crazed.) "You twist my past. you ruined my plans! YOU ruined my existence!" (the shroud attacks Leroy from all sides at once.) (All you can see is darkness filling the already dark room.) (Leroy is quickly swallowed by it and you can hear a scream.)

If this isn't the last cut im making then this is just going to get messy. I don't own anything… I want to… but I don't… (cries)


	10. final chapter

All rights reserved!!! And just to make a comment…if you DIDN'T cry at least once while reading this then I have a few words for YOU! Why not??? It was sad wasn't it???? Oh wait you haven't finished it yet… this is the LAST PAGE of this fan fiction… I am so happy you read it it makes me almost want to cry… (but I've cried enough.)

"if I am going to die you will die with me!" yells the shroud. The darkness gets darker and becomes a bubble getting smaller around Leroy. (The shroud is gone.) the darkness is holding leroy and the walls of the room are quickly closing in on him. (for the first time Leroy feels panic). Leroy cant get away and when the walls are mere feet away… they stop. (The good shroud appears next to Leroy.) "I wont be able to hold it for long, GET OUT!" the blackness holding Leroy disappears when the good shroud grabs him. "I can help you" says Leroy. "No Leroy" "this cant be fought." he's destroyed himself and it's the only thing he could have done to stop you. (the darkness starts to cover the good shroud.) "but only one of us needs to be here." (before the good shroud is completely covered he grabs Leroy) "you have family waiting for you on the other side, (with his last word Leroy feels himself falling) "GO!" (the final word echo's) (the last thing Leroy sees before he loses consciousness is the good shade fading away with a smile on his face.)(the screen goes dark as Leroy is falling from the sky towards Hawaii.) (And Leroy dreams of his family).

I may be making an epilogue to this but I do know… a sequel is going to be in the works soon. If I do make an epilogue it will be mostly just closure for everything that happened in this one. The sequel would be not what happened next but what happens NEXT. Capitals help. Also im still up to correcting this I've typed it over the course of a few weeks and it was originally in the shape of a screenplay but I changed it into a fanfic after some debate with a friend over the fact that Disney would never publish it or read it for that matter… I am open for corrections that anyone thinks are necessary and will love to hear feedback.


End file.
